Be My
by Zeil
Summary: Hey guys This is the alternate ending o my fic And Who The Hell Are you If you haven't been reading that then this isn't for you... on another note though you should go check it out its cool... sorry had to advert something...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Who said I didn't deliver... For anyone who didn't read the outside thing... I don't know how... But this is an alternate end to one of my fics- you need to read that first its called And Who The Hell Are You... If you haven't read it you'll be really lost. To my reviews- thankyou for the patience as always I don't own any copyright content... Also FOR ANYONE READING BOTH FICS... please don't get yourself confused about what happened in which and then message me claiming I wrote something wrong cos I have enough trouble keeping these straight as it is... **

**Be My…**

**Prologue**

_**First Impressions **_

_If there were in the world today any large number of people who desired their own happiness more than they desired the unhappiness of others, we could have paradise in a few years._

_Bertrand Russell (1872 - 1970)_

* * *

After spending, the day with dodgy evidence crates and snarky cleaners Tony couldn't muster a lot of guilt when he was seated across from Ari. He was lulled by the familiar surrounding- comforted by the fact that the atmosphere wasn't overly romantic- everything was intimate and elegant, but not so much so that there wasn't a reasonable number of groups dinning along with the single couples.

"What?" When his attention turned back to their table Tony found Ari watching him over his wine glass, fingers resting along the curving rim. Ari shook his head lightly, quirking a brow, before finally sliding his fingers around the bloom of his glass- sipping a little of the dark liquid.

"You're not usually this quiet." Tony baits- contemplating the menu though he already knows most of what's written there… though occasionally something creeps up on him- tonight it's the Alaskan crab leg soup- he's never been terribly fond of the little bastard's either, not since he was 10 and one latched onto his thumb.

"Really." He sets the glass back softly, leans back in his chair and Tony (slightly irritated) goes back to skimming through the menu

"You're usually- you know more arrogant too." It's not that he's trying to start a fight; it's just a matter of principal, pride too now. Ari manages to annoy him with minimal effort; he should be able to do the same, at least occasionally.

"It has been very- long day." He didn't look tired so much as sedate, toned down, 'a long day' giving him a casual air of indifference rather than that too fucked too care look that most people sported under the same circumstances.

"Fair enough." Tony said giving up his indignation, the upkeep on it was too expensive.

The conversation died down briefly as their waitress flounced back over, Ari helping himself to another glass of wine while they ordered- Tony himself was nursing a craving for rum, but decided that the last thing he needed was to get drunk- again.

"You look worn down yourself."

"Calling your dates worn down- how has that worked for you in the past." Tony sniped, playing with the cup of water by his fork to distract himself.

"Tony- I always find you attractive- even at 6 o'clock in the morning- when you're drooling rather artfully from the- left corner of your mouth. Regardless you seem overwrought." Tony hopes the drooling observation came from when he knows the other was in his apartment.

"I was not drooling."

"You were. I also get the impression that this frustration comes from your boss." He said casually and Tony almost choked on his water.

"I don't wanna talk about Gibbs." He says, once he's recovered.

"Nor do I." Ari says after a pause, shaking his head, expression, and tone a little puzzled as though he hadn't meant to bring it up.

"So- why did you become a doctor?" Tony takes a stab at some safer conversation after their plates have been set out in front of them- remembers it from somewhere in the file NCIS has... What he really wants to ask is why the other would agree to try'en take out Al Qaeda; but figures that that probably wouldn't be classed as a safe topic. Then he remembers Ari's mother as well.

"Which is not something you probably wanna talk about." He digs about for something else.

"You won't upset me Tony- my mother died a long time ago… and yes she was the reason I became a doctor- but it wasn't just to please her… The passion she showed for her work, how she would talk about it. I can remember being 5 years old and wanting to feel that way- about something."

-.-.-

Tony's a little annoyed when Ari insists on walking him to his door- it has a lifespan of about five seconds though- it's a nice night and Ari himself also starts telling bad jokes a block from the restaurant, something Tony finds incredibly unexpected. He also finds it unexpectedly delightful, the man/moth one particularly ridiculous.

"You tell anymore of those jokes and I swear the next chance I get I'm dumping a bucket of cold water over you just for laughs." He jumps a little when he turns back from his door and finds Ari standing behind him rather than at the bottom of the steps where he'd left him a minute ago.

"Really- whole bucket of water." He rambles.

"Tony-" He uses an almost parental tone.

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you." He says carefully and it's that precise moment that Tony realizes he's been backed up against the wall.

"I know." The sudden stab of panic he feels is usually reserved for when people tell him their going to shoot him.

He wonders briefly about the logistics of this- wonders if he should put his arms over Ari's shoulders, or around his waist, or maybe just not anywhere at all. He curses himself for being completely ridiculous- he'd kissed Gibbs after all… then he curses himself again for thinking about his boss at a time like this.

Then Ari's lips are against his own…

Tony hooks his arms around Ari's shoulders; he's even game enough to open his mouth when a slick tongue flicks over his lips, panic settling back to nothing. It's not earth shattering or life-changing and thank-fucking-Christ nothing ridiculous happens like his knees going weak- or any of the other garbage that they slather across every romantic flick. Their teeth don't do that annoying scraping thing, neither chokes on the others tongue, and also there's no appalling swamp of saliva.

It's good enough to have their hand clenching against the other's clothing because the irritating, burning need to breath has reared its ugly head and their not quite ready to part. In the dark, it's hard to tell but when they finally do- Tony's pretty sure there's black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

He leans against Ari's chest for a moment afterward- before settling back against the wall.

"Goodnight." He says after a long pause- when really, he wants to invite him upsets- but he's been down that road a lot and scarily he doesn't wanna head down there now.

Ari doesn't look disappointed anyhow; he grins and steps back down the small flight.

"Ari-" Tony watches him turn on the sidewalk, his smile still firmly in place.

"A friend of mine is… having a showing on Thursday- an art- thing… it's- she showing her art-" He actually pauses and bites his tongue in exasperation- when had it ever been this difficult to ask for a date.

"I promised her I'd go and it's probably going to suck- but you came with me- it would probably be a lot better." By the time Tony's finished, Ari's smile is a lot wider and Tony's swears that if he actually starts to laugh he's throwing his keys at him.

"What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty… at night…"

"I'll be here at seven."


	2. A Rock & A Hard Place

**A/N: Sorry about the delays guys- there's been a bit of this that and the other going on. I've also gotten to the point in several of my stories where i really need to make some concrete decisions about where there going and how I want to end them- eventually. Sorry if this chapter is kind of no mans land on events, we have some small milestones here- but I've got myself sorted now and the next chapter will start to move it's arse as far as the plots concerned. As always, thanks to my readers and to anyone who's been nice enough to review.**

**Chapter One**

**_A Rock And A Hard Place_**

_You begin saving the world by saving one person at a time; all else is grandiose romanticism or politics._

_Charles Bukowski_

* * *

He was up on his knees, bent legs spread wide beneath him. Rough hands were clutching his hips gently, another pair teasing his peaked nipples. Tony moaned against the mouth that was avidly devouring this own, foreign tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth, his toes clenching in delight.

There's a soft kiss pressed to the base of his neck and it takes more than a second for Tony to realize that it's from a different mouth to the one that's been fitted to his own, the dead give away is the tongue that's still slick inside his mouth.

Now that he's actually paying attention it's pretty hard to not notice that there's two people in the bed other than himself, which would be strange in and of itself- since usually he doesn't do multiple partners, hasn't since his last year of college- but the fact that he's in bed with two guys, kind of overshadows the latter. He was in bed with a pair of cheerleader's last time- female cheerleaders; he's never even been in bed with a guy and a girl before, some of his frat buddies had shared girls, but quite frankly, Tony's of the opinion there's some things one just shouldn't ever share with their friends.

There's no mistaking it though, the hands against his hips and chest definitely belong to guys, as do the shoulder's he's clutching… the chest pressed against his back.

Tony tenses reflexively, even though he isn't enjoying what's happening any less than he was two minutes ago. Whoever's behind him presses closer and Tony feels the brush of a naked hip across his lower back before the body settles against the curves of his own. Tony, blanching when he realizes that the hot hard thing resting snuggly against his arse is another guys pride and joy… and okay he may have been a little slow on the uptake on that one, but its not like he has a lot of experience in this department.

He struggles out of, what is admitted still a pretty hot kiss, since, recently developed gay tendencies or not, being in bed with two complete strangers is still several football fields out of his comfort zone… Only that's not what's going on, he pants lightly and glares at the guy in front of him and realizes after a hazy moment that he's bed with Ari, which is a little more puzzling then finding himself in bed with two guys in the first place.

Ari doesn't bother asking if anything's wrong, just smirks and dips his head, mouth latching onto Tony's neck, a moan wrenching itself from Tony's throat when Ari's teeth graze a sensitive spot behind his ear. It takes Tony a second afterward to pull himself back together and remember that despite recent revelations he still has a few problems with this. They seem less significant though when Ari catches his earlobe between his teeth, fingers brushing over Tony's nipples again.

The dick pressed against his arse though is enough to keep him mostly… well a little focused and he moves to push Ari away again, gets as far as bracing his shoulders, and receives a light smack across the back of his head for his trouble. The blow might send him reeling angrily- just on principal, but there's a voice to go with it and it settles him as it always has.

"Relax Tony." He'd know the voice anywhere, yet twists around as best he can given his current position and makes sure that he's assumed right. He must looked as freaked out as he feels because Gibbs smiles warmly at him, slides his hand from Tony's hip to his belly, rubbing gently.

"Boss?" His voice hitches just a little, fear, and desire setting him on edge.

"Jethro." Tony might snicker at the mention of his boss' first name (he usually does) however being invited to call him that because they're in bed together, just seems to take all the funny out of the situation. It also brings the interesting question of how they all got like this, back to mind… along with the new one, inquiring just when it was that Gibbs and Ari decided they could stand being in the same state as each other- let-a-lone the same bed.

"Jethro-" His voice hitches again, partially because he's not at all use to calling him that and mostly because he's still ill at ease with this.

Gibbs grins faintly, perfectly calm and confident as always and Tony half wants to punch him for it.

"Relax Tony…" Tony has no idea what it is exactly, about Gibbs that inspires a kind of blind trust in him, but something does and he feels a little of the tension drain from his body, just because Gibbs has told him to relax.

"We both want you to enjoy this Tony." He says quietly, mouth against Tony's ear and the hand on Tony's stomach slides up, pulls one of his hands from Ari's shoulders. Gibbs cradled Tony's palm in his own, placing a light kiss at the base of his thumb, before dragging his teeth over the pad.

"Nothings gonna be put anywhere you don't want." It actually makes him feel a little better, because as much as his pride would like him to believe otherwise, he knows he can't take Gibbs. Well actually, he's never gone all out with him before, their matches in the ring are all about technique and quite seriously Tony's never actually been able to take them- well seriously. Also during sparring matches, it's generally frowned upon to pick up the hardest thing one can find and crown your opponent with it. So maybe with the right motivation he'd be able to hold his own, but he's not just in bed with Gibbs and he has no clue as to weather he could handle Ari alone. Knows he hasn't the faintest hope in hell of stopping the two of them from doing whatever they want to him, which should fucking terrify him, but doesn't. It unnerves him just the slightest little bit and Gibbs manages to settle that with a single reassurance and a soft touch.

"Jeth-ro." His voice doesn't just hitch this time, it trembles as well, thumb having disappeared inside Gibbs' mouth. The warm suction, the fact that its Jethro's tongue that he can feel moving around the digit in slow circles sends a shiver tracking down his spine and the heated look he gets for how desperate the name sounded coming from his mouth sends another shiver racing.

"Smug idiot." He hears Ari snort, Tony's attention falling back to him when Gibbs lets his finger slip free.

"You're just upset he hasn't moaned your name like that." Gibbs certainly has a smug tone down pat.

"Yet." Ari says dismissively, mouth replacing his hand on one of Tony's nipples, the bud already feeling over-sensitive and raw from Ari's fingers. Tony sighs, buries the hand Gibbs doesn't have in Ari's hair as his tongue flattens against his chest, soothing the heated prickle.

"Please-" He's not sure what he's asking for exactly, more- less. Frankly he's quite happy to just stay like this, it's so warm and… easy… Gibbs obviously knows about Ari- hell the two of them are somewhere between colluding and vying for his attention.

"Hm he hasn't begged you for anything yet." Speaking of smug…

"I can change that." Gibbs says against his ear and the hand slips from Tony's belly, closes over his cock, and strokes slow and hard.

"Oh god, yes, please." He definitely wants more of that.

"See."

"You put your hand on his dick… doesn't count." He'd been paying attention to both of them up until then, but when Gibbs ceases stroking him, fingers still rest tightly around the delicate flesh, thumb moving to roll over the tip of cock, Tony's head falls back against his broad shoulder and he officially stops caring what their babbling about.

**-.-.-**

"It's very-" Tony's not sure how best to say what's entirely obvious.

"Pornographic, is the phrase your looking for I believe." Ari says bluntly.

"Yeah." Tony frowns looking at yet another bare hip.

"You have never actually looked at her work before now have you?"

"No so much." Tony admits, crossing his arms, trying to decide whether printing something in black and white makes it art instead of smut.

"Sorry- I know I said this would probably suck, honestly though I didn't think it'd be this scarring."

"Oh, I have sat through worse. Besides, you are here; it doesn't… suck quite so much. I am a little disappointed though, that you were oblivious as to the type of art your friend specializes in creating." Ari says casually looking lazily over the portrait.

"Why?" His eyes fall on Tony then and he gives him that damn smirk.

"Because now there is very little chance of finding an image of you anywhere here."

"There's no chance of finding pictures of me like this anywhere." He says with a glare, feeling sullen when it doesn't have any effect on Ari.

Tony steps around to the next wall, another set of black framed pictures taking up the white surface. One of the middle ones actually makes him blush, three guys piled onto the one bed- it was too soon to be looking at stuff like that, the memories still fresh enough on there own.

It was still a struggle to look Gibbs in the eyes.

Strange how he didn't have that problem with Ari. As embarrassing as it would be though, he knew the man would do little but laugh if he ever found out that Tony'd had dreamt about having sex with the both him and Gibbs. He had no clue how Gibbs would take such a thing.

Actually, he didn't have much of an insight into his boss at all anymore. The man had him firmly at arms length and apparently, that's where he intended to keep him for a good long while. It was a little depressing and maybe his own fault, but it didn't bother him as much as he'd always thought it would.

"Okay I've done my time." Tony said, looking down at his watch, after looking over another photo- this one displaying a colorful array of toys.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"With you, always."

**-.-.-**

"And so my mother slips and winds up under the kitchen table… with the hose, waters pouring out over the tiles and if she had caught myself or Aahil…" Dinner was simple fare, hotdogs they'd grabbed from a street vendor and they strolled along the edge of a park as they ate. Tony liked it. Liked that the streets were dim and empty, because with them Ari seemed more like himself, instead of the smoke and mirror pretense he always wore.

"My mother was never terribly impressed with most of the things I did. She was proud though when I was accepted at Edinburgh." The conversation lulled as they stopped on a small bridge, Ari leaning on the rail and looking down at the water.

"Being a Mossad double agent isn't something she approved of is it?" Tony ventured, wondering if he was stepping over a line.

"She never lived to see it- but no- she would not have approved. She had a very… rigid sense of morality; the Hippocratic Oath to her was sacred. She was furious the first time my father dared breathe a word of what he hoped for me." The water bubbled passed slowly beneath them and Tony let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"How did she manage to have a son if she wasn't-" He knows the actual mechanics and it's another thing that maybe he shouldn't ask, it's just that, he's heard story's about Arab customs.

"You mean how was she not killed for being a whore?" For the first time ever- Ari's voice is flat- void of any expression. Tony doesn't answer and Ari finally looks back up at him.

"She had no husband, wasn't promised to any man and her father had died years earlier, her only brother Taseen doted on her. Being a member of the royal family of course helped." He explained matter-of-factly.

"Royal family?"

"A princess- once upon a time." He said with a thin-lipped smile.

"Making you a Prince."

"In another life perhaps- one where I am not the bastard son of a Jewish Mossad officer."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony wants some kind of crude joke… maybe a tease about trying to get into his pants, something frivolous, because- he's just realized that this may be more intimacy than he wants.

Ari stares at him for a long while.

"Why do I answer when you call me Ari… I don't know anymore." For a long while afterwards too.

"It was all chance and opportunity and boredom at first, I had to be there anyway, and you amused me." He finally added, back now against the rail.

"Do you want me to go?" Whether he meant permanently, or was just offering him a chance to sort himself out- Tony doesn't know and really he doesn't need to ask. The answer's the same either way.

"No."


End file.
